


avoidance

by mosaicofhearts



Series: 1D 100: Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, bit lame, except really it's just zayn and liam, first fic??, tbh, this is just fluff, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicofhearts/pseuds/mosaicofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam avoids, and Zayn's a bit sad about that, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'avoidance' on http://1direction100.livejournal.com/.
> 
> this is my first fic. and probably lame. and idk man leave feedback so i don't feel like a failure???

Zayn isn't stupid, even though sometimes people seem to think he is (Louis says that's down to his 'dastardly tattoo choices', but Zayn  _likes_  his tattoos). But really, he's perceptive. He notices things that other people don't, reads between the lines, listens to the things that aren't said aloud. Thing is, even if he  _wasn't_  so observant, he'd still be able to notice that Liam's avoiding him. Liam's never been very good at being subtle, a fact that's obvious when he falls over himself to leave any room that Zayn happens to enter.   
  
Zayn doesn't know what's he's done to deserve such treatment, and frankly he's disappointed in Liam. It's typical for Louis to act this way- Niall even- but not Liam. Liam either pretends that nothing is wrong even when it is, or he takes you to one side and calmly explains the situation at hand. So this is uncharacteristic, and weird, and honestly, Zayn is a little scared that he's managed to do something absolutely terrible to his best friend without even realising it.   
  
It's just- Liam kind of looks as though he hates to be in the same room as Zayn, and whenever Zayn brushes against him accidentally Liam jumps as though he's been bloody shocked, and makes some excuse to move away from him. It hurts, because it's never been a problem before- the touching thing; they've always been an overly affectionate bunch, and closeness is a given anyway when they're in a band like One Direction. Liam isn't usually the sort of person who makes issues out of nothing, and Zayn thinks it's pretty clear that if his behaviour continues, it  _is_  going to be an issue. The band dynamics will be messed up, and  _Zayn_  will be messed up, because Liam is his  _bro_ (and  _no_ , Zayn wouldn't admit that out loud 'cause then he'd just be bullied by Louis, and Louis does enough of that anyway).  
  
Thing is (and Zayn feels bad for saying this, honestly) he doesn't reckon he'd notice if it were one of the other boys ignoring him, because they all go through their little mood swings- Niall not so much, maybe, but the other two, definitely. But it's Liam, and Liam doesn't really get pissed off, so whatever Zayn's managed to go and do, it's something big.  
  
So he does the mature thing.  
  
(And, by that, he means he gets Louis to corner Liam and lock him in a store cupboard when they're meant to be doing some radio show).  
  
-  
  
"Zayn, mate- what the hell's going on?"  
  
Even through the door Liam managed to sound pitiful and disappointed all at the same time, and Zayn can just  _picture_  the puppy dog eyes he's got going on right now, but he refuses to give in. "You're not coming out 'til you tell me what I've done wrong."  
  
There's a sigh. A pretty exasperated one. Zayn can't really blame him, 'cause he supposes he'd be a bit pissed off, too, if someone went and locked him in a cupboard and refused to let him out (he reminds himself to thank Louis later).   
  
"You haven't done anything, just- just come on, we've got an interview in four minutes, Zayn.  _Four minutes."_  
  
Zayn would feel sorry for him, really, if he wasn't so busy feeling sorry for himself, because it's not like he's even  _done_  anything to deserve the distinctly cold shoulders he's getting off Liam lately. "More like three minutes and forty six seconds now, mate." He says helpfully, leaning against the wood of the door like he's got all day when, really, he's a bit worried himself, because if they miss this interview, management probably won't be too happy.  
 ****  
But, you know- desperate times, desperate measures and all that.  
  
Another sigh.   
  
Then silence.  
  
Zayn decides to break the silence with a sigh of his own.  
  
He watches the seconds tick by on his wristwatch, and it gets down to just over two minutes before Liam finally snaps, and Zayn smirks because he just  _knows_ Liam's been looking at his own watch and sweating. Liam doesn't like upsetting management much. It works wonders for Zayn at times like this.  
  
" _Jesus_ , fine, just let me out of here, would you?!" Liam says, and there's a curse hidden in there somewhere too, which makes Zayn stop for a second and remind himself how serious this situation is. Liam just  _swore_  at him. Liam had been  _avoiding_  him for the past week. This is some serious shit, and they're about to get to the bottom of it.  
  
He turns the lock, flings the door open, and stares down at Liam, who's huddled on the floor- and yeah, there are the puppy dog eyes. S'abit unfair, really, 'cause Zayn definitely can't match them. He frowns instead. "Go on then. I'm waiting for an explanation."  
  
The puppy dog eyes turn into a glare. "You don't deserve one. You locked me in a  _cupboard_."  
  
"Technically," sighs Zayn. "That was Louis. But I could always lock you back up if you continue to refuse-"  
  
"No,  _don't_! It's dark in here." and Liam goes back to sighing and looking pitiful, before he looks at the floor and picks at the hem of his shirt, and refuses to look at Zayn. "I just- I, um. It got a bit hard to be 'round you, tha' s'all."  
  
"We're in a band." Zayn's a bit confused really. "And anyway, what kind of an explanation is that, that doesn't even  _mean_  anything! Be mature about this!"  
  
"You  _locked_  me in a  _cupboard_."   
  
And, yeah, he's got a point there, so Zayn can't really retort to that without lying a bit, and he doesn't want to lie to Liam, so he just pins him with a glare and waits for his friend to expand on his (totally useless, by the way) explanation.  
  
"I hate you." Liam says, but because it's him there's no fire behind it (not that Zayn'd believe it anyway).  
  
He looks at his watch. "Thirty seconds, Li. Better make this quick."  
  
And then Liam pushes himself off the floor and launches himself at him, and Zayn wasn't really expecting a fight, if he's being honest, so he stands there dumbly, waiting for Liam to, like, punch him or something- and then they're kissing.  
  
Which.  
  
Well.  
  
It makes sense now, really.  
  
(They end up late for the interview anyway, but Liam isn't that mad and Zayn is very smug about it).


End file.
